


Moans of a Shadeslayer

by Breakable_Pencil



Category: Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Eragon - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Master Slave Sex, Murtagh - Freeform, Oral, Oral Sex, Rim job, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, cum, sparing, sword play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakable_Pencil/pseuds/Breakable_Pencil
Summary: While sparing, Murtagh hurts Eragon. During his recovery, their connection grows to a physical level.
Relationships: Murtagh Morzansson/Eragon Shadeslayer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Moans of a Shadeslayer

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on the journey to the Varden, just after they leave the Hadarac Desert.

It had been a long ride. Eragon had woken first that morning and saddled the horses before Murtagh even sturred. The landscape here was much more appealing than the desert, but it still grew tiring after staring at the same grassland for hours on end. When they had found a good campsite, Murtagh unsaddled and cared for the horses as Eragon made camp. Saphira had left to hunt early in the day and was still somewhere in the forests at the base of the Beor mountains.  
After eating their humble meal of burnt rabbit, Eragon unsheathed Zaroc and began to block the blade. Murtagh noticed and sighed.

“Do we have to spar again? We haven’t taken a break in weeks!”

Eragon looked up for the sword and frowned, “I thought you liked our little bouts? Do I wear you out too much?” He said with a smirk, knowing this would rile Murtagh’s pride.

“Of course not!” said Murtagh, jumping to his feet, “I could beat you with my eyes closed, only we rode so long today.”

Eragon grinned, “That sounds like an excuse to me.”

Murtagh scowled and threw his sword to Eragon. “Block it.”

Eragon protected the blade and threw it back. The two walked a few feet away from the fire and took fighting stances. They circled each other for a moment, and then Eragon leaped forward, striking at Murtagh’s shin. Swinging his sword down, Murtagh blocked the attack and parried, slashing at Eragon’s shoulder. Quickly dodging the attack, Eragon jumped to the right and tried to faint an attack, but Murtagh caught on. As Eragon drew back from the fake, Murtagh brought his blade down directly onto Eragon’s thigh. The sound echoed through the campground sounding like a branch snapping in two. Crying out, Eragon fell to the ground.

“Damn it Murtagh! Help me to the fire, I need to heal this quickly if I’m going to ride tomorrow.”

Murtagh hurriedly helped Eragon stand and hop over to the fire. Looking down, concern in his eyes, Murtagh mumbled “Sorry, I thought you’d see that coming. You usually figure out when I’m going to swing.”

“It’s okay,” Eragon responded in a hushed voice, “I should have seen it. Boil some water will you, this is gonna bruise.” A few minutes later, Eragon was sitting on his bedroll in his undergarments, holding a hot cloth on the injury, his leg stretched out awkwardly. 

“Let me help with that,” said Murtagh, the guilt apparent in his voice. He kneeled down and held the cloth on the already discolored leg. Eragon winced, but Murtagh put his other hand on the leg, calming him. “I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you that hard” 

“You’re fine, it was a clever move.” Eragon readjusted, and his undergarments caught on the ground, pulling them down for just a moment. Eragon hurriedly pulled them up, his face turning as red as wine. “I’m so sorry, they got caught,” Eragon said hurriedly, avoiding Murtagh’s eyes. 

Murtagh laughed, “Don’t be embarrassed, in Urû'baen there were very, close quarters while preparing for sword training, it was inevitable to see… some things…”

Eragon smiled, “How were the girls in Urû'baen? They must have been beautiful.”

Murtagh’s smile faded, “They were fine, but you could never tell if they truly liked you, or were simply trying to get information about the court. Hell, half the people in Urû'baen are spies. Were there many girls in Carvahall?”

Eragon shook his head, “No, Roran took the only good one. The only girls were a few towns away.” 

“What about the boys?” asked Murtagh jokingly.

“Boys? You mean… that wouldn’t work in Carvahall, they’re far too traditional.”

“But if it would have worked, is there anyone you would have…”

There was silence for a moment. Then Eragon looked up, “Did that happen very often in those close quarters?”

The two men stared into each other’s eyes. Murtagh leaned forward, and Eragon met him. The two kissed passionately, weeks of built-up lust escaping in a moment. Eragon slowly leaned back, pulling Murtagh on top of him. The two continued for a time, then Murtagh broke away. He pulled off his shirt and signaled for Eragon to do the same. The two men stared at each other for a moment, taking in the other’s perfectly shaped bodies. 

Murtagh laid back down, kissing Eragon’s chest. Moving down, he came to the nipples and used his fingers to rub and pull them. Eragon moaned, his back tightening. Murtagh moved farther down, coming to the top of Eragon’s undergarments. Looking up, he met Eragon’s eyes which were filled with longing.  
Grinning, Murtagh pulled down the waistband to expose Eragon’s cock. It stuck straight up, at least, six inches and uncut. Murtagh’s mouth watered just looking at it. Slowly, painfully slowly, Murtagh lowered his head, taking the tip in his mouth. Eragon’s head flew back as he let out a guttural moan. Murtagh took the clue and went farther down, finally feeling the dick at the back of his throat. He used his hands at the base of the dick and bobbed his head up and down. Eragon was writhing in pleasure, letting out of a stream of sighs and moans. Murtagh knew exactly where to suck, and where to lick. He used his tongue to lick from the base of the cock, all the way up to the tip where he would swirl the tongue all around.

Eragon moaned loudly and shouted, “Fuck I’m gonna come.”

“Already?” Murtagh said, a hint of pride in his voice. “I know I’m good, but still.” He continued to lap at the head of the cock, and when he felt Eragon tighten, he took the whole thing in his mouth. Eragon was practically screaming as he shot six full loads into Murtagh’s mouth. Murtagh took each load, and then crawled back onto Eragon and kissed him. The two passed the cum from mouth to mouth, and Eragon was surprised by how much he liked the taste. Finally, Murtagh broke the kiss and swallowed the cum, which made Eragon whine with pleasure. 

“Can you roll over?” asked Murtagh.

“I think so if you help me” Eragon replied. Gently, Murtagh rolled the other man over, admiring his perfect, round ass. 

“God damn, you looked good on a horse, but that was nothing compared to this view.” He got on his stomach and spread Eragon’s ass. His hole was pink and puckering as if asking for Murtagh to invade. He dove in, kissing the hole, pushing his tongue inside of it. Eragon yelled in surprise at the sensation. Murtagh lightly blew on the hole, which made Eragon writhe in pleasure. He slowly pushed his tongue in, and pulled it out, over and over, making Eragon beg for more. 

“Please, I need to feel you inside of me, please,” Eragon whined through panting breaths. 

“Oh, so you’re a little slut now? You want me inside of you? Alright you little whore, get ready.” With a final slap on his ass, Murtagh stood up and dropped his trousers. His erect cock swung between his legs, nine inches, cut as they do in the capital, and dripping with pre-cum. He walked around and knelt in front of Eragon. “Is that what you want whore, you want this cock inside you, rearranging your guts?”

Eragon nodded vigorously. 

“Answer me when I speak to you.” Growled Murtagh, taking Eragon by the hair and pulling his eyes up to the cock that hung in front of him. 

Eragon reached out and stroked the cock, his mouth-watering. “Yes sir, please let me feel you.”

‘Good boy.” Murtagh walked back around to Eragon’s ass and gave it one last lick. He held his hand in front of Eragon, “Spit” he commanded, and Eragon obeyed. He coated his dick in the saliva and lined it up to Eragon’s clenching hole. “Here you go my little slut.” He thrust forward, pushing all his dick into Eragon at once. Eragon screamed in pain, and Murtagh stayed there for a moment, allowing Eragon to get used to this new feeling. The pain soon subsided, and a feeling of pure ecstasy replaced it. Eragon started pushing back on the dick, and Murtagh took the clue. He slowly pulled back out, inch by inch, and then rammed it back into Eragon. Cries of pleasure filled the campground and surrounding forest as Murtagh pounded Eragon into the dirt. Murtagh started grunting in time with his thrusts, he had fucked quite a bit in Urû'baen, but never had he been with some like Eragon. He was so tight, his ass contracting around Murtagh’s dick. 

They continued for almost an hour, Murtagh pulling out and walking around so Eragon could taste his cock, then ramming it back into his ass. A few minutes later, Murtagh was moaning along with Eragon, who at this point had cum so many times he had lost count. 

“Fuck, I think I’m gonna cum.” Murtagh grunted.” Where do you want me?” 

“Inside me, I want you to fill me up with your cum.” Eragon said through a mess of moans and yelps.

Murtagh grinned at the thought of his cum dripping out of Eragon’s tight ass all night. He pushed a few more times, then thrust deep into Eragon, who looked up to the sky and screamed. Murtagh shot over and over until he could feel his cum leaking out of Eragon onto the ground. He slowly pulled out of Eragon and walked around to kneel in front of the mess of sweat and cum that was Eragon. 

“Open your mouth” Murtagh commanded. Eragon opened his mouth and felt Murtagh’s cum covered dick slip into the back of his throat. He sucked every drop of cum off Murtagh”s cock, and it slid out of his mouth with a pop. 

Saphira’s going to be back soon, you should clean yourself up.” said Murtagh as he pulled up his pants.


End file.
